Aftermath of Chaos
by Cain Loasa
Summary: Kalsin and Kit are the only surviving members of their guild after the final battle with Drakath, they both lost more than anyone else, but also gained a greater burden. When a greater threat starts from inside their own guild and they have only each other to trust will they be able to find the person who started it all, and when they do will it be in time?


Kalsin was siting on a branch in the middle of a tree trunk where the foliage kept her hidden while not obstructing her vision. She was suppose to be taking her trial today which had been delayed at first due to the size of the guild being so small, but recently the newbies in the group has been complaining about the whole issue. The leader of the guild, who everyone called Kit, had fought her best to oppose the idea, but in the end Kalsin stepped up all by herself and agreed to it, but she said it all had to be on her terms. Ever since then Kit has been preparing her for every possibility that their guild members might be able to concoct in their twisted mindscape, but they both knew that there was possibly no way for Kalsin to be fully prepared for anything. Kalsin instantly sat up straighter when she saw Kit walk into the clearing by the tree, she reached a handed down as Kit held out a hand, and she pulled Kit onto the branch with ease.

Kit had whitish blonde hair, green eyes that seemed to always be tired these days, and an amazing personality. Today she had on a plain white robe, but Kalsin knew there was at least one dagger hidden under it. Kit looked at Kalsin, but she knew what she would see. Kalsin's red hair was hanging loose and she hadn't let her cut it recently so it went to the crook of her back, her blue eyes hid a sadness no one except Kit could understand, her ear- which were cat ears- stood up listening to every sound. She was wear a black and red robe that had seen better days, but Kalsin hadn't really cared about wearing anything else.

"You'll have to come to your trial sooner or later, and the whelps are getting restless." Kit informed her

"Let them wait, what have they done for the good of the guild, and they don't know me or what I've gone through only you do Kit." Kalsin told her on edge of hysteria already

"I know that Kal, but this is how you prove to them that you should be respected…" Kit started

"Prove to them! What do I have to prove to those runts I'm at your right hand, they have no power over what I do, and you know that I can't stand people telling me what to do, Kit." Kalsin told her

Kit put a hand on her shoulder before she starting talking again. "I know bad choice of words, what I meant was that they'll be more accepting of you afterwards, but if they aren't either way they'll have to deal with it or get out."

Kalsin smiled slightly before hugging Kit gently "Thanks Kitten, I know you'll look after me and I'll do the same for you"

Kit was slightly shocked by Kalsin's hug since she had been reserved to herself after the final battle against Drakath, but she quickly hugged her back to keep Kalsin from getting into a depressive mood. When she looked at Kalsin again Kit saw that she was smiling, and she couldn't help but smile too.

"You need to smile more Kal, you're cuter that way." Kit joked

Kalsin pushed her playfully before swinging backwards to the ground of the forest and waited for Kit to follow her.

"Let take a walk." Kit told Kalsin

Kalsin wasn't able to protest when Kit started to push her towards the tree line as they get to the tree line Kalsin spun around to be beside her and quickly stopped her.

"Where are we going?" Kalsin asked her

"You said that when it came to the war you never had time to relax, so I thought this would be a good time." Kit replied

Kit took Kalsin by her shoulders and led her through the forest to a natural spring before Kalsin could react Kit pushed her into the water and dived in afterwards. Kaslin burst to the surface quickly hugging herself due to the chill of the water, and when she looked at Kit she saw that was a little surprised by coldness of the water.

"Y-you m-might of w-w-wanted to ch-check the water b-before pushing m-me in." Kalsin studdered

"S-sorry it i-isn't this c-cold be-before." Kit replied as she swam to Kalsin

Kit pulled her close and instantly felt ever guiltier as she felt how cold Kalsin was, but as Kalsin rested her head on Kit shoulder she felt a little better.

"I know you're just trying to help Kit," Kalsin told her "but I lost too much in the final battle to be able to feel enjoyment even with you."

Kit took Kalsin's face in her hands and looked her straight in her eyes, everyone involved in the battle against Drakath had lost something, but the ones that survived gained a powerful ability from his remains. Kit was able to transform, but only under great anger or stress the transformation boosted her strength and agility great. Kalsin gained the ability conjure up weapons from nothing, but she went half insane while possessing the weapons so she never let anyone else handle them. The experiences the two young women went through when their abilities first started to surface and they slowly started to stabilize, but Kalsin still had nightmares from when Kit lose control and sank her claw across her back exchanging their bloods. This accident mixed their abilities slightly, but didn't truly give them each other ability. Kit never had a day when she didn't think about it even though Kalsin told her not worry about the small things.

"Never let the little things weigh you down Kit." Kalsin told her

"I know, but you don't seem to be following your own advice." Kit replied

"I know that, I think I'm ready to see what those newbies have prepared for me." Kalsin told her

Kit got out of the spring, pulled Kalsi out, and together they walked towards their guilds base.


End file.
